Claimed
by PeachieBaby05
Summary: A group collaboration between Addixion and myself... Delphine takes what belongs to her...


Delphine shifted, her hands reaching to try to fix the tie at her neck as she glared at her girlfriend. "Remind me again, Cosima, how I got roped into this?! Merde, help me with this thing!"

The brunette smirked and grabbed the collar of her lover's dark blue button down shirt and pulled the taller woman closer. She ran her hands down the gray sleeves of the suit and groaned to herself. Seeing Delphine in this suit and tie what doing erotic things to her mind and body.

"Cosima!" Delphine chuckled as she recognized the heavy lidded look come over her lover.

The petite brunette raised her brown eyes to meet the French woman's amused gaze. She made quick work of the tie, knotting it perfectly and gently smoothing down the collar. "You're doing this small part in Alison's directorial debut, because you are fostering the new relationship you are forging with my sisters" she sighed, "It's four lines, Delphine!"

"Yes," the blonde squinted in the mirror. She had to admit the suit and tie looked damn hot on her. She met Cosima's eyes in the mirror and caught her girl staring again at her body. "I'm not certain I desire to stand in front of an audience." Scrutiny from anyone but Cosima made her feel uncomfortable.

"Delphine," Cosima said reasonably. "You stand in front of many people when you lecture in immunology."

Delphine sighed. "I understand this, Cosima, but it is a bit different."

Cosima stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her lover from behind. She kissed her softly on the cheek. "I love you, Delphine. You will be fabulous!"

There was a knock on the dressing room door. The women's heads spun as one as the pretty young blonde make-up artist swept into the room. Her big blue eyes widened in delight as she locked eyes on Cosima. Jess' crush on Cosima was no secret and everyone, including Delphine, knew of the woman's interest in the dread locked scientist.

"Hi!" Jess gushed. "Are you ready, Delphine?" She was speaking to the blonde but she was looking at Cosima. Delphine narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat. The girl shook her head and smiled. She stepped close and began to fluff the blonde's locks. Jess made small talk as she did Delphine's hair and began to work on her make up.

Cosima jumped up on the counter, her dress sliding slightly up her thighs. Jess faltered, completely distracted. Cosima swung her legs, a small smile flirting across her lips. She looked from Delphine to Jess and back.

"Cosima, where will you be while Delphine is on stage?" Jess applied color to Delphine's lips. "Maybe we can sit together?"

"Oh, Jess, that's a wonderful idea." Cosima hopped down from the counter and gave the flustered girl a hug. "I would love to sit with you."

Delphine felt the anger bubbling in her stomach. Seriously, the little shit was actually flirting with Delphine's girlfriend right in front of her? And Cosima was flirting back!? She didn't say a word as Jess applied her lipstick.

"You look beautiful, Delphine," she said, with an excited and shaky voice. "I will see you soon, Cosima?"

"Of course, Jess," the brunette flashed her brilliant smile. Delphine remained silent, seething.

As soon as the girl left the room, Delphine stood up and shoved the door closed. She turned to her girlfriend with a vicious snarl on her pretty mouth. "Are you fucking serious, Cosima?! What the hell are you doing? You know you already arranged to sit with Sarah, Felix, and Kira!" She grabbed her lover and yanked her against her body, "and you know that girl has a crush on you!"

Cosima feigned surprise. "She does? Really? Oh, dear." She wrapped her petite arms around the blonde's neck and rubbed herself like a cat against Delphine. "I was simply going to bring her to sit with us."

Delphine grabbed Cosima's dreads and held the smaller girl against her taller body. "Be still!" She commanded. "You are mine. What are you on about!?"

"Delphine," Cosima playfully whined. She grabbed the deep blue tie and pulled it, tightening it as she yanked Delphine's beautiful mouth down to her own. Their lips crashed together.

Delphine grabbed the smaller woman and pushed her against the mirror, the cold glass reflecting their writhing bodies. Cosima moaned out loud as she felt her girlfriend's hands rough and strong on her body. She loved when Delphine claimed her. It made her body come alive.

Cosima was already so aroused. Her nipples were stiffening inside her bra and she felt her pussy soaking her underwear. She felt Delphine inching the skirt of her dress up to her hips. She spread her thighs and straddled her lover's leg, her wetness soaking through on to the blonde's suit pant. Neither woman cared.

Delphine moved her lips to the brunette's throat and sucked hard, marking her skin. Her lips and teeth claimed her lover over and over. Pink and red marks began to appear on Cosima's creamy neck. Delphine wanted her marks visible for all to see. Cosima was hers.

The brunette reached down and pulled her lover's shirt from the trousers and loosened the belt buckle. Delphine groaned aloud as the small hand unbuttoned her and slid inside to rub the blonde's soaking wet pussy. She sank two fingers inside of Delphine, her palm smacked against her swollen clit. One of Cosima's favorite parts of Delphine's pussy was the fact that her lips didn't hide her clit. Her clit would swell and stand proud. It was so erotic to play with Delphine's pussy. The blonde would be so wet and moan so nicely. It was everything Cosima craved.

Delphine growled then, grabbing Cosima's long dreadlocks, and pulling her close to her. She savagely kissed the smaller woman's mouth. Her tongue slid deep into the brunette's mouth and she fucked her lover's mouth in time with the teasing thrusts of Cosima inside of her. Cosima wrapped her free arm around Delphine's neck as she stood on her toes. She began to suck on Delphine's rough tongue. Their gasps and moans filled the small room and the scent of their intense arouse lingered in the air.

Delphine began to walk Cosima back towards the mirrored bench. She broke their contact completely, tearing her lips from Cosima's and pulling her soft hand from inside her pants. Cosima sighed unhappily. She was unsteady on her feet and she slipped out of her black booties to have a better balance. She turned to face the cold glass of the mirror as she began inching up the skirt of her dress teasingly. She turned to look at her trembling lover over her shoulder and smiled coyly. Her eyes sparkled mischievously behind her glasses. The red skirt reached her hips as she swayed them slowly.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Cosima whispered; her voice thick with desire and longing. Her body was throbbing and aching. She could feel the wetness pooling in her panties.

Delphine bit her lip at the sight of Cosima basically inviting Delphine to fuck her. She groaned, stepping closer, gently pulling Cosima's glasses from her face and setting them safely on the dressing table. Cosima was whimpering as she allowed the skirt to fall to her knees again and she reached for Delphine. The blonde's eyes were heavy lidded with desire and anger. She was breathing hard as she grabbed ahold of Cosima and whipped her around to face the mirrors. She pulled the zipper down completely and pushed the dress down the petite woman's arms. She reached around Cosima, watching the two of them in the mirror, dozens and dozens of Delphine and Cosima clones reflecting back to them. "Look, Cosima, look and see all of us. There we are, connected as one repeatedly. Even the mirrors know who you fucking belong to." Delphine growled huskily in her love's ear.

Cosima wasn't looking at the reflections of them exactly; she was staring into her lover's intense and hot gaze. That expression of complete and utter possessiveness turned her on more than anything else ever had. "Delphine," she started to say, but the French beauty reached for the front hook of Cosima's bra and released the soft breasts to her hooded gaze. The tawny nipples hardened in the cool air of the dressing room. Delphine cupped them then. Her fingers were rough and teasing. She pulled them and twisted them, her eyes glued to her hands in the mirrors watching as her lover's nipples pebbled under her hands. Cosima was crying out in pleasure… And a little pain. The hint of pain was not only to enhance the pleasure, but to remind the petite woman who she belonged to. Delphine released the swollen and aching tips to the air and Cosima whimpered at the loss.

Delphine pulled the bra straps down and completely off of Cosima's body. Then she none too gently shoved the dress, tights, and soaked panties off of her hips. The material pooled at the woman's feet. Delphine put her hand on the back of Cosima's neck and wrapped her fist in the long dreadlocks. She pulled the brunette backward until her head was resting against Delphine's shoulder. The blonde captured Cosima's earlobe and began to suck on the tender bit of flesh. "Have I ever told you how fucking sexy these are?" she whispered harshly.

"What," Cosima breathlessly asked; her brain had no blood going to it at this moment in time, so she was unable to form a coherent thought.

"Your dreads," Delphine yanked on them for emphasis. "From the first time I saw you and saw these, they have continued to arouse me."

"Oh," the brunette groaned. She could feel her arousal smearing on her thighs. The wool suit was pressing and scratching her tender and over sensitive skin. It was turning her on so much! She craved this. This is why she deliberately had provoked her lover. She had no interest in Jess or in anyone else but Delphine, honestly, but Delphine had been babying her in the past months, concerned that the cure hadn't worked and Cosima would become sick again. However, the petite scientist knew she was fine. She also knew the only way to get her Delphine to stop mothering her and to fuck her, was to piss her off enough to claim what was hers.

Delphine pushed Cosima down to kneel over the bench. "Hold on to this, and do not let go until I say you can," she instructed. Delphine placed her hand on the back of Cosima's neck to enforce her command, while shoving her own trousers down with one hand and then pushing down the red boy shorts to her ankles as well. Those were drenched in her arousal. She could feel it as they slid down her thighs. She heard the brunette moan softly as she inhaled the familiar scent of the blonde's heat.

Delphine settled behind her lover. Her fingers sliding down her back, to the crack of her ass, and slammed deep inside the trembling brunette. "Who does this pussy belong to, Cosima?" She spoke loudly; knowing at any moment someone could come by and hear them. Hell, the dressing room door didn't lock so anyone could walk in on them. Both of the women were aware of this and neither cared. In fact, if they admitted it to themselves, it turned them on even more.

"You," Cosima whispered. She was rewarded by Delphine thrusting harder and deeper inside of her tender aching pussy. "You!" She yelped a bit louder.

"Good girl, now listen closely ma Cherie, you cannot come, no matter how badly you desire to, until I say you can." Delphine roughly rubbed the smaller woman's clit, knowing she will lose control of her mind as she does. "I am not going to allow you to come, until you scream as loudly as you are able, that you and this pussy belong to me." Delphine planned to completely claim what was hers, she was going to fuck what belongs to her and she didn't care who heard them!

Cosima felt her creams flood around Delphine's thrusting fingers at her lover's words. Sweat broke out on her skin and she rocked back to meet the French beauty's thrusting. Delphine was claiming what belonged to her. Cosima desperately needed to be claimed and to feel alive again. Cosima whimpered as she arched her back, pressing her face in the smooth glass of the mirror. Delphine's thrusts were pushing her against the glass and causing it to shake with the force of their fucking.

Delphine moved over to stand against Cosima's soft ass, letting go of the dreads and reaching down to her own slippery pussy, she stroked herself for a moment. She could hear her wetness; the messy sound was hot and sexy even to her own ears. Cosima whimpered at the sound. The brunette was such a kinky little soul. Delphine slowly pulled her fingers from her lover's dripping pussy. Then she moved her hand around Cosima's hip and started to rub her wet fingers over Cosima's clit. At the same moment, she pressed her clit against her lover's ass, grinding slowly against the soft cheek. The brunette gasped.

"God, yes, Delphine," she shrieked. "Rub my clit, baby, fuck me please!" She rocked back against her lover's swollen pussy.

"Can you feel me, Cosima?" Delphine groaned, grinding her pussy faster and harder on the petite body under her. "Can you feel my come spreading all over this pretty ass?" She plunged her fingers back inside Cosima's dripping pussy.

The brunette wailed, "Yes! Please, Delphine, play with my clit! Fuck my pussy as hard and as deep as you can!" Cosima continued to writhe on her lover's fingers, which of course made her ass rub hard on Delphine's thrusting pussy.

"Oh God, ma amour," Delphine moaned. "Tell me, who do you belong to?" She thrust deeper, her fingers curling up to meet the small g-spot at the roof of the brunette's pussy. Just teasing, keeping the small body on edge, the sound of her lover's arousal as it splashed messily as she fucked her. It made her own need flood across the soft round ass of the petite scientist. "Can you feel my come, Cosima? I'm so close."

Cosima moaned and whimpered, genuinely unable to speak, she was losing her mind in the heat of her intense arousal. She pressed her face into the mirror, fighting her orgasm. Delphine was struggling against her own. She looked into the mirror at Cosima's face. The brunette was sweating, her beautiful eyes closed, her teeth biting her lower lip, moaning.

The dressing room door swung open and Jess walked in with some papers. Her blue eyes popped wide open and her lips parted in stunned shock. She couldn't move. Cosima was oblivious to the make-up artist's presence, but Delphine locked eyes with the girl straight away. She bent over Cosima's back and bit the woman's shoulder. "Who do you belong to, Cosima. I want to hear it! Now!"

Cosima screamed. Her hips rocked desperately. "You! Delphine! You and only you!" her eyes were still closed, moaning as she continued to fight her orgasm. Delphine knew her body as well as Cosima herself did. So she would know if Cosima came.

Knowing the blonde was watching her fuck Cosima, Delphine felt herself explode. Her come spilled from her, she was so aroused she squirted. Her come flooded into the crack of Cosima's ass. "Do you feel that, ma Cherie?" She reached between her thighs and scooped some of her creamy come and used it to fuck Cosima hard. She swirled her come soaked fingers inside Cosima. "Can you feel my come inside your pussy?"

Cosima lost control then. "Fuck me! Use your come and fuck me!" The orgasm was so intense and hard she screamed as she came. "I'm yours, Delphine! My pussy belongs to you! My heart belongs to you! I am yours heart, body, mind, and soul!" She collapsed unable to hold herself up anymore. Delphine scooped the small trembling body in her arms and cradled her. Her hazel eyes locked on icy blue ones, grinning in triumph.

"She is mine," Delphine mouthed. "Always mine."

Jess spun on her heel, her face a mask of anger. She rushed out the door and ran smack into Felix, who took her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. The blue eyes looked up to his, her lip pouting. He cocked his head, listening for a second. Then he laughed at Jess, holding out his hand for the $40 they'd bet. "I told you, Jess. Ain't no one gonna be able to take my sister from her Delphine. Pay up! You're hot, chick. But that there is real love." Jess glared in disgust but shoved the money in his hand and flounced off in a huff.

Back in the dressing room, Delphine lifted Cosima into her lap, the brunette weakly melting her sweaty little body into Delphine's possessive embrace. She nuzzled the blonde's throat and sighed. Her hands shook slightly as she stroked them down her lover's shirt with a chuckle.

"Now you're going to have to get these dry cleaned," she indicated to the trouser pants damp with Cosima's pre-orgasmic smears. "Alison is gonna freak out! You smell like us!"

"Non, ma Cherie... I am keeping these as a souvenir. I will replace them tomorrow." The blonde nipped Cosima's ear and groaned affectionately.

"I love you, Delphine," she whispered soft.

"And I you, Ma petite ange," answered her finally calmed lover. Delphine had reclaimed all. Body, heart, mind, and soul. They were forever and no one could come between them.


End file.
